ṃєıṅ һєяṭẓ ɞяєєṅṭ
by Silly Kitten
Summary: [...] que el amor con todos sus demonios y polvo de estrellas fugaces, es, amar hasta el metal corroído, oxidado y filoso. (Drabble) [PwP]


**Disclairmer:** Tú sabes, que yo sé, que todos sabemos, que **SE** le **pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo.**

 **Nota:** Tabla Angst- minutitos [LJ]

 **Tema:** #01- Desencanto _._

 **Advertencia:** Hacerse la idea de que yo solo vomito palabras, después con los ojos cerrados las ordeno, y así no más público.

* * *

 **Mein hertz brennt**

No puede evitar, a veces, no creerles (a los demás, a los de afuera, a los que juzgan con sus ojos ciegos e ignaros. Ellos no saben nada, _ellos no entienden nada,_ absolutamente _nada_ ).

Y es que _cuando_ él la llama " _angel",_ con esa pronunciación británica suya, y le dice que sus manos le transmiten una calidez refulgente, y le dedica de esas sonrisas de tiburón _tan_ y _tan_ (pútridas) utópica. Ella siente que no hay nada de insano en él, que ha sido ella la que ha cosido cada roto, ha atornillado cada tuerca floja y le ha enseñado a pararse en un mundo retorcido.

Ella le cree a él, y solo a él. Porque es capaz de mirarla, enfrentar, rubí y esmeralda, atravesar su endereza, hasta morderle el alma. Hasta dejarla en huesos, todos quebrantados, todos expuestos, y aún así, le dice "bonita". (Y, que sus costillas suenan como la melodía de « _Peace Piece_ », y su esternón como el piano maldito que lo acompaña.)

A ella le gusta eso, de en serio le gusta, _le encanta._ Sentir el pecho arder contra la caja torácica, cada que le acaricia los muslos con sus dedos fríos, y le besa el cuello dejando una estela de moretones violáceos. Porque tiene la habilidad de crear un lado de ella nunca visto; uno que le hace creerse apenas nimia, pequeña (muy chiquitita), insegura, casi débil, del todo _fiera_.

Pero, por sobre todo, porque le hace _sentir_. Le recuerda, que ella no es –solo- una muñequita de porcelana fría, con cuerdas de acero en sus articulaciones, y sonrisa y cerebro de costura deshilada.

(Porque solo Soul Evans puede hacer sentir a Maka Albarn _–viva-_ esa clase de _miedo_.)

Entonces cuando él le aprieta las mejillas con las palmas, y le mira, la psicoanaliza, _le escucha el alma_ , y ella siente su rostro calentarse ( _lento, suave, letal_ ), no evita desear de esa forma, tan impropia, inadmisible, besar sus labios, expresar sus deseos más recónditos.

Y los ojos rubíes brillan, cree atisbar ternura; y la sonrisa se le amplia, de manera socarrona, casi como si hubiese tejido una trampa, y un pobre pájaro tonto hubiera caído.

—Di mi nombre una y otra vez, entonces, te daré uno.

( _Ahí_ , es cuando ella cree, sabe que de si alguien mueve los hilos, es justamente aquel pájaro tonto.)

y

—Soul. Soul...

 **.**

.

No obstante, eso es "a veces".

Porque, _ahora_ , _cae_ en los hechos, una vez más.

 _Ahora,_ que observa sus cabellos albos empapados dé...

, sus labios curvarse y mostrar los dientes filosos adornados de carcajadas, sus orbes como dos pequeñas canicas prendidas fuego, su ropa sucia, su perfume mezclado con hierro y las venas hinchadas.

 _Ahora_ , es testigo de...la codicia en sus orbes rubí, que parecen pedir _más_ y _más_. De cómo una vida, se desvanece y se pierde, al compás del desliz de su sangre. (Mientras lo empapa a él, mientras la empapa a ella.)

 _Cae_ , de rodillas, abrazándose a sí misma, buscando consuelo, apoyo, cordura, lo que sea.

Y solo encuentra un par de manos enchastradas, manos gráciles, hábiles, de muñeca de porcelana

, _son las propias_.

 _Ahora,_ fue (es, y será) participe de la matanza de vidas (, brujas).

Y siente a su estómago agitarse, dar un vuelco y rugir.

 _(Se repugna.)_

Él se da vuelta _casi_ de inmediato, se horroriza y –corre- hacia ella. Sus manos sucias se aferran a sus hombros, ella se sacude y grita. Él se aterra y ella tiembla, tiene el impulso de correr, de irse lejos y ya no ser partícipe de eso (, y de ser posible, olvidarlo).

( _Pero...)_

Cuando esa voz británica suya, le dice (le suplica, le ordena, con terror):

— _No me dejes solo, por favor._

( _No se repugna, porque lo que ustedes creen, no.)_

Y ella _siente_ como algo, una pared o semejante, se cae, se destruye de a trozos.

Y se siente bonita, nimia y fiera, _viva._

Siente que su corazón arde contra su caja torácica, menos marioneta, y que él, que ambos, están sanos.

...

Después de todo fue su padre el que le dijo una vez, que el verdadero amor es incondicional.

Y eso quiere decir, que el amor con todos sus demonios y polvo de estrellas fugaces, es, amar hasta el metal corroído, oxidado y filoso.

 _¿No?_

(Después de todo ella tampoco quiere quedarse sola.)

* * *

 **N/A:** Hi!

(((Hace tanto que no me pasaba por el fandom)))

Brindemos porque me ha salido -básicamente- de un tirón, y he logrado salir de TG –almenosunrato- y que no he escrito "ponzoño" (ni conjugado). Todo un récord, _¿eh?_

Ajá, ajá yo les advertí, allá arriba. No me hago cargo de nada (?)

Y si, la verdad no supe clasificarlo, no se si esto se pueda considerar como romance, así que le metí drama (?) (mandale fruta no más)

So, that's all...

Miu!


End file.
